Catlady and CakeEater
by BC-Dancer
Summary: A Julie and Adam fic that takes place when the Ducks are sophomores at Eden Hall. Laughs and Romance. Rated PG. COMPLETE
1. It's like kissing your brother

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks or am I affiliated with them. They are the property of Disney, Steven Brill, etc.

**Authors Note: **The words is italics are their thoughts. Words in normal text are movie quotes either from D2 or D3.

**Catlady and Cake-Eater**

**"You're so lucky!" Connie Moreau's best friend and roommate Julie "The Cat" Gaffney exclaimed. The two sophomores were sitting on Connie's bed, in their dormroom at Eden Hall Academy in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Guy Germaine had sent Connie a bouquet of a half-dozen roses to their room, for their five-year anniversary. "I wish I had someone like Guy."**

**"Well, too bad. He's mine." She teased as she stuck her tongue out.**

**It was a well-known fact between the Junior Varsity hockey team, The Eden Hall Mighty Ducks that Guy and Connie had been an item for a while. Actually ever since she and Guy had been a part of District 5 (D-5) in Minneapolis. The two of them had been best friends since grade school, along with their captain, Charlie Conway, goalie Greg Goldberg, defenseman Lester Averman, winger Fulton Reed, and co-captain Adam Banks.**

**The two of them had met when they were selected to represent the USA in the Jr. Goodwill Games in Los Angeles, California two years ago. Alongside, from being the only girls on the team, they both earned special treatment from their hockey coach, Coach Orion- much to the dismay of the male members of the team.**

**Julie in turn, hit Connie with her pillow. "You know I would never try to take my best friend's man." Julie advised. "Besides, he isn't my type."**

**"And who is your type?" Connie pitched as she stared, dreamily at her flowers.**

**"I don't know," she replied. Though, deep down in her gut she knew her type was a certain six-foot tall, dark blond-haired co-captain.**

**"What about a certain Varsity goalie?" Connie suggested in a sing-song voice.**

**"Scooter?" Julie questioned. "Great goalie, nice, easy to talk to, but...." **

**"But.." Connie prompted.**

**"He doesn't make my stomach feel all fluttery or make my knees go weak," Julie confessed as she thought back to the time, he kissed her last year, when the Ducks won against the Warriors.**

"Great game, Gaffney," Scooter said as he came up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Scooter," she replied before she hurried back to celebrate with her teammates.

**The kiss was not a swoon-worthy moment. She hated to say this, but it was like kissing your brother.**

**"Portman had a 'thing' for you during the Goodwill Games," Connie added.**

**"I figured as much." She gave a half smile. **

"Here you go, Sweetie," Dean said as he tossed her his stick, back on the first day that the Ducks met their new members. Or the time that they were all doing conditioning on the field. "Come on guys, it's not like we couldn't use the conditioning," she told the team.

"Speak for yourself, Babe." Portman answered as he skimmed her body apprecitiatively.

"Her name is Julie, not 'Babe'." Adam spoke up, defending her.

"Don't tell me how to talk, Rich Boy!" Dean fired back as he rushed towards Banks.

**She suddenly cleared her throat. "Hey, I've been wondering, how did Adam get the nickname 'Cake-Eater'?"**

**"When Adam came to join us, he wasn't welcomed with open arms. You see there was a big rivalry between the Hawks -the team that Adam used to be on- and D-5, before we were known as Ducks. Adam was suppose to be on our team because he lived in our district area and not the Hawks. Adam wasn't popular with us and Jesse didn't like Adam because of his wealthy background. It wasn't until Charlie made everyone get to know Adam and see how cool of a guy he really was. Cake-Eater is a rich-kid term that Jesse gave him. Now we all call him that affectionately." Connie explained. _Whoa, Adam? How did he suddenly come into the picture. _She looked Julie straight in the eye. Julie started to flush. _Banksie and Jules. _A grin spread from ear to ear. _They're too perfect for each other. Catlady and Cake-Eater._**

**"Banks is really great. A bit shy, though." Connie added.**

**"He is cute." Julie confessed.**

**_Aha! Moment of truth, she does likes Banks!_ **

**"Otherwise from you or me, Banks doesn't always know how to talk to girls." Connie told. "There's no doubt that girls' totally check him out, but he's no Luis. He doesn't know how to spout flashy lines or flirt outrageously with them."**

**"He doesn't need to. He can just breathe, and they'll flock to him." Julie sighed. Reminissing just the other day, that a small cluster of girls surrounded his locker, to congratulate the star player.**

**"You've liked Banks this whole time?" Connie realized as she smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. Why hadn't she noticed? _That's easy Connie, you've been making goo-goo eyes with Guy that whole time!_**

**"I don't think Adam's even interested in me. We're friends, teammates. I think he likes someone else." Julie admitted, disappointed.**

**"I doubt that," Connie frowned. "Adam's too involved with his studies and hockey to like anyone else. Take it from me, Adam would have to be nuts not to like you. You have all the elements he's looking for. You're smart, you're pretty and you're an awesome goalie. Plus, you don't take crap from those Iceland and Varsity jerks. What's there not to like?"**

**"Maybe, he doesn't want that type of combo? What if he likes a regular girl who isn't the least bit interested in hockey?" She suggested.**

**"I doubt that- again. Jules, guys like girls who have something in common with them. It's a key point in a relationship." Connie advised. "Successful couples have something in common with each other. They want to be able to spend time with one another."**

**"Like you and Guy?" **

**"Exactly like us."**

**She murmured. "Adam and I have few classes together."**

**"I meant something else besides from school." Connie rolled her eyes. "Tell you what, the next time you guys have a project, ask Adam to be your partner."**

**"He and Charlie are inseparable. I usually get paired up with Portman and you know how attentive he is, in class." she explained.**

**"So, talk to Charlie before practice and ask him if he can go with Portman because you can't seem to get anywhere with expanding his education." Connie said. "Besides I think he'll understand, if you told him you liked Adam."**

**"Are you kidding me, Connie?" Julie insisted. "I would die of embarrassment if anyone besides from you knew about my crush on Banks."**

**"This is Charlie Conway, we're talking about. The man is a living patron saint. Charlie isn't the type of guy who usually betrays someone's trust. He's fully reliable." she claimed.**

**Now it was time for Julie to roll her eyes. "Like the time he and Fulton left the team in order to boycott Coach Orion? Oh yeah. He was _so _reliable."**

**"Shut up. You know what I mean," Connie laughed as she gave a playful shove. "Speaking of classes, don't you have biology next with Adam?" Connie smirked and batted her eye-lashes.**

**"And don't you know when to butt out?" Julie wondered, in mock disgust.**

**"Looks like the claws are coming out," Connie said. **

**Julie sent her a death-glare.**

**Connie raised her hands up in protest. "Just listen to this at least: Catlady and Cake-Eater. You two already sound good together. Might as well, start looking good together."**


	2. One cupcake over the line

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks, nor am I affiliated with them. They are the property of Disney and Steven Brill, etc.

**Chapter Two:**

**First period: Biology class. Julie sat beside Dean Portman, in the middle row of the classroom. He was a nice guy but he was lacking in the conversation department. At least to her. He was usually too busy talking about heavy metal music and or their up-coming games with his best bud, Fulton Reed who sat in the table next to them. She was fortunate to sit in front of Charlie and Adam's table. She turned around to face them. She might as well hold a conversation before class started.**

**"Hey guys," she greeted them.**

**"Hi, Julie." Charlie smiled.**

**"Hey," Adam greeted her. "How are you holding up with the Bash Brothers today?"**

**"I'm doing fine, but it would be nice if they included me in some conversations except from 'when's our assignment due?' or 'have you heard this new killer track?'" She explained. **

**The two guys laughed.**

**Their teacher, Mr. Connolly came in.**

**"Charlie, I need to ask you something after class." Julie said quickly.**

**"Yeah sure." he smiled.**

**"Thanks," she grinned before she turned back around.**

**"Now class, I know everyone has already picked out their partners for this up-coming project. But I've taken into liberty with making the partners already." **

**The class groaned. Assigned partners were never good.**

**"The partners are Averman and Mendoza, Moore and Caldwell, Jefferson and Reed, Portman and Conway, Young and Davis, Banks and Gaffney..." Mr. Connolly's voice was suddenly out of Julie's range. _Did I hear him right? Banks and Gaffney? Whoa._ Suddenly Julie was starting to appreciate Mr. Connolly's opinion.**

**She jumped when a light tap came on her shoulder from behind. She turned around and faced Adam.**

**"Hey," she slightly blushed.**

**"Hey. Sorry about that." He returned. "Quite a shock, huh?"**

**"Yeah," Julie nodded. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Okay, she wasn't. **

**"Ladies choice. You can pick out subject." Banks offered.**

**"Thanks," she smiled. "Hmm, that one looks interesting. Do you want to study the process of photosynthesis?"**

**"Yeah, that one sounds good." He agreed smiling.**

**Julie had always known that Banks was good looking but sometimes she wondered how he wasn't affected with the snob-elite at Eden Hall. Adam was rich and his father made it clear that he wanted Adam to go to Ivy League University. Julie found herself questioning, why he was so different from all the guys she knew? A lot of the wealthy guys she knew loved to rub it in everyone's face but Adam wasn't like that. If he didn't wear preppy clothing, she would have sworn he came from a middle class family. **

**"Do you want to talk about how to break down the work on the way to history?" she suggested.**

**"Sure. Right now let's discuss how we're going to set it up." Adam said.**

**"Okay," Julie told.**

**_Him and Julie lab-partners. That never happened. Score! _**

**Adam found himself looking up at Julie whenever he could without making it obvious that he liked her. He had liked Gaffney almost the instant they met two years ago, at the Jr. Goodwill Games. And their friendship was instant, as soon as they noticed that they both liked a lot of the same music, books and hockey players.**

**He liked how she was her own person and did things her own way. He envied her in that sense. Heck, she got thrown out of their game against Iceland and left the ice with her chin up. He was shy when it came to girls and was used to taking orders. He took orders from his coach, teachers and his father. He didn't like it but every time he tried to break out, he'd wuss out and go back to being a worker instead of a boss. **

**The two of them had gotten a lot of work done in the remainder of the class. **

**"Hey, Julie I'll walk with you to history?" he asked.**

**"Great," She said. She could feel her heart race and instantly told herself to calm down.**

**"Julie!" a deep voice called. It was Charlie.**

**"Hold up a sec, Adam." Julie stated. "Could you wait for me at the door?"**

**"Yeah," He grabbed his books and headed to the doorway.**

**"Hey," Charlie answered when he reached her. "So what's up?"**

**"Actually the problem's solved. I'll tell you what was up. I was going to ask you to switch partners with me. I helped Portman get a good mark in the last project but it was easy to tell that he didn't understand it. So I figured that you could probably get through to him better than I could. Maybe it's a guy-thing?" Julie explained. "Everything's worked out now. So I'll see you for practice after school."**

**"Yeah, bye." He waved her off as she walked down the hall with Adam. **

**Even though Julie's explanation had made sense, Charlie wondered suddenly why Julie would want to switch partners with him. To be honest, he figured that Portman would pay more attention to her than he would to him. Then again, it could be a guy-thing?**

** All of a sudden an idea hit him. She liked Banks. **

**Charlie laughed to himself. He knew that Adam had a crush on Julie for sometime now and then all of a sudden, he gets paired up with his crush. What a conspiracy! He'd ask Julie during the after school practice whether or not she was interested in Banks.**

**"Was Charlie able to help you out?" Adam asked.**

**"Yeah, pretty much," Julie said. They walked a few more steps down the hall without speaking. She cleared her throat. "Adam, I was meaning to ask you what was it like on Varsity?"**

**"Let's just say during every practice, they were out to get me. I always made sure I was the first one out of the locker room. They were just brutal," He sighed. "I was pretty surprised to know that I made Varsity." Deciding to change the subject, he asked. "Is it true that Goldberg tried to get you fat?"**

**She rolled her eyes. **

**"You can blame this all on Averman. You know how I beat Goldberg for starting goalie?" She reminded him as he nodded. She continued. " Goldberg asked Averman if he would be a better goalie if he shed a few pounds and that's when Averman said it would be easier for me to gain a few pounds. Sure, the pastries were all fun- for a while. The following week, I ralphed in one of the penalty boxes. I could hear Goldberg say 'One cupcake over the line, Catlady.' That's when I knew he wanted to take my place. I got even. You know when Goldberg came in with mono? I didn't kiss him but the school snake, Webster did. I snuck into Averman's and Goldberg's dorm room with Connie. Goldberg kissed the snake during his sleep." **

**They both laughed.**

**"Remind me not to get on your bad side," He joked.**

**She smiled. "It would take a lot for anyone to get on my bad side." _Especially you_, she wanted to add.**

**When they arrived in history class, Julie had quickly noticed that Adam had stopped dead at the doorway.**

**"Banks? Are you okay?" She asked. When he didn't reply, she waved a hand over his face. "Hello, earth to Adam?"**

**"Huh?" He suddenly jerked out of his trance. _No, it couldn't be..._**

**"Are you okay?" Julie repeated.**

**"Sort of. I just saw an old acquaintance back from junior high." He explained. **

**"Care to tell me who?" she kindly wondered.**

**"You'll meet her in a second." Banks said.**

**_Her?_ Julie wondered.**

**They both walked over to the desk where the new girl was.**

**"Dana?" Adam asked. _Oh yeah, it's her. _There was no mistaking that high society debutante that was Dana Stanton. _Beautiful. Icy. Controlling. That was Dana._**

**She looked up and saw him. Dana was pretty. She wasn't as pretty as Julie or Connie but was more ballerina-type attractive. She had long light strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes.**

**"Adam?" she exclaimed. "Hi!"**

**"Hey. What are you doing here?" He questioned.**

**"I'm just transferred here." Dana told, then she looked over to Julie waiting for an introduction.**

**"Dana Stanton meet Julie Gaffney. She's the starting goalie for the Ducks." He said.**

**"Hi," Julie shook hands with Dana.**

**"A girl goalie." Dana replied, uninterested.**

**_That's it? I'm just the goalie?_ Julie's brain screamed silently at Banks. _Without me, you guys wouldn't be half as feared. _**

**"I'm going to sit down. Class is about to start," she said to both of them.**

**"I'll be there in a sec." He told.**

**_Great,_ she thought. _I lost him before I even had him._**

**A/N: **Please read and review. I would love to get feedback. And thanks to Roxie and Dorothy for helping me out!

Analee


	3. Duck intervention

**Dislcaimer: **I once again, do not own the Ducks. Drat!

**Chapter Three:**

**"Connie, what am I going to do?" Julie sighed as they did laps for their afternoon practice. "It's obvious Dana and Adam had some history together."**

**"Well the main thing now, is that you find out if he likes you back." Connie whispered as some of their teammates skated by.**

**"Jules, we need to talk," Charlie skated up to them.**

**"Sure," She nodded as she skated off with Charlie.**

**"After bio, I kind of got the hint you were interested in Banks. Is that true?" He whispered.**

**By her blush, he knew he had hit the mark. **

**"But there's a problem, Charlie. This girl named Dana, who's in our history class and probably had her own history with Adam. I don't stand a chance if he likes someone else." She claimed as she skated off to the front.**

**_Oh boy. This is going to be tough,_ Charlie notified to himself.**

**Noticing Banks a few strides ahead of him, he caught up to Adam.**

**"One question: Do you still like Julie?" He asked.**

**"What do you mean by still? I've always liked her." Banks admitted.**

**"She kind of got the hint that you were interested in a chick named Dana." Charlie advised. **

**"No, I'm not interested in Dana. And how did you know that Julie likes me?" Adam stated, not wanting to get his hopes up.**

**"I just asked her." He confessed. **

**"Are you serious?" Banks demanded. He looked Charlie in the eye and dropped his voice to a whisper. "You didn't tell her I liked her?"**

**"Nope." He grinned brightly. "I figured you should do that." He put his arm around Adam shoulder. "Now if I were you, I'd ask her out. You better do that before someone else does."**

**Banks was still reveling in fact that Julie liked him. "So, you're one hundred percent sure, she likes me?" He double-checked.**

**"A hundred and ten percent." Charlie grinned.**

**He smiled. Now Adam knew that nothing could get in his way. Nothing.**

**"Nice practice, team." Coach Orion called when practice ended. "It looks like we're prepared to take on Ridgemont tomorrow." **

**The team cheered. **

**"Now get out of here, all of you!" Coach jokingly yelled.**

**Adam skated up to Julie and took hold of her shoulder.**

**"Hey," He said.**

**"Hi. Is there something up with the assignment?" She asked worried.**

**"No, the assignment's fine. It's about the dance tonight. Do you have a date to the Autumn Harvest?" He asked.**

**"Um, no." Julie admitted. _This was it._ She hoped. _Adam's going to ask me to the dance! _**

**Before Adam got the chance to ask her, Coach Orion came up to the both of them.**

**"Good, the two of you are still here." He said. "Banks, we need to talk about your defensive skills. You've been slow on the man-to-man face-offs. And Julie, I'm worried about your focus. Your concentration isn't usually as sharp as it normally is." **

**_Thanks Coach. You've got great timing. _Adam wanted to hurl his stick across the empty rink, but instead tightened his grip on his stick.**

**"Coach you can talk to Banks first. I'll meet you in your office when I'm finished changing." Julie proposed before Adam could protest. She quickly skated to the other end of the rink and headed to the lockerroom.**

**"Did he ask you out yet?" Connie wondered as she and Julie exited the lockerroom.**

**She shook her head. "He was about to but Coach interrupted us. I have to meet Coach Orion in his office. He says my focus is off."**

**"Hmm, I wonder why?" Connie teased.**

**Exiting the lockerroom were the rest of the Ducks, except Adam.**

**Charlie came up to her. **

**"No luck, yet, huh?" He asked.**

**She shook her head. "Adam was about to ask her, but Coach interrupted."**

**"Damn," Charlie muttered.**

**"Are Banks and the Cat going to the dance?" Russ questioned loudly.**

**"Coach interrupted before he could ask." Charlie answered.**

**The Ducks shook their heads in frustration. They knew that their teammates' unrequited crushes with one another had gone on for far too long. It seems like now desperate times call for desperate measures. That... and a massive Duck intervention.**

**"Charlie," Adam said when he opened the door to their dorm room. "We need to talk."**

**"I heard from Connie, that you were close to asking Julie out." He said, reading Adam's mind. "You know, it's not only Connie and myself that think that you and Julie would make a good couple. All the other Ducks' think so too. We're just surprised the two of you haven't gotten together sooner." Charlie admitted.**

**"Everyone knows I like her?" Adam exclaimed in disbelief.**

**"Pretty much." He nodded. He knew that Adam must have felt slightly betrayed. "Look, I haven't told anyone about your crush on Julie. It's just that we've all noticed that two of you get extremely awkward around one another and we all assumed that the two of you liked each other. We do have eyes, you know."**

**Adam fell back on his bed. **

**A knock at the door made them both jump.**

**"Maybe it's Julie?" Charlie was optimistic.**

**Adam opened the door with hope in his heart.**

**"Dana, hi." He mumbled trying to hide his disappointment. His heart took a nosedive.**

**"Can I come in?" She asked.**

**"Um, Charlie and I were about to get started on our homework before we headed out to the dance." Adam admitted.**

**"I know this is last minute but do you have a date for the Autumn Harvest?" Dana wondered.**

**"Um, no." He replied cautiously.**

**"Great! I want you to pick me in half an hour. Bye." Dana claimed as she skipped down the hall, leaving a stunned Adam at the door. "Does mean I now have a date?"**

**"You never said yes..." Charlie hinted.**

**Adam's lips broke out a smile. "It seems I need to pick up my date."**


	4. Tossing Your Furballs

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for my OC Dana.

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter Four:**

**"Has anyone seen the three muskateers?" Averman asked as he referred to Adam, Julie and Charlie. **

**Connie and Guy along with Luis, Dwayne, Ken, Greg, Dean, Fulton and Russ all shook their heads. They were all gathered around the food table.**

**"They better get here soon. They're missing out on some great munchies," Goldberg advised as he helped himself to more chips and dip.**

**"That's if you don't eat it all before they get here," Averman professed.**

**"Hey! I resent that." Goldberg objected. "I'm a growing boy. I'm in need of energy at this level."**

**"Isn't that what you told Julie," Russ raised his eyebrow. "before she tossed her furballs all over the penalty box?"  
"I can't help it if Catlady doesn't have the stomach for all of those goodies I gave to her." He notified.**

**Suddenly a short girl, with strawberry blond hair, wearing a flaming red dress came storming towards them. "Have you seen Adam Banks?" she asked, fuming.**

**"Have we seen him this morning, at lunch or at practice?" Goldberg said confused. "Cause, we've seen him at all three."**

**"No, I meant at the dance," the girl said, irritated. Clearly, her patience being tested.**

**"No," Connie confronted the girl. "And who are you?"**

**"I'm Dana. _His _date." she declared.**

**"If you're his date, then I have three legs." Connie claimed.**

**"He was supposed to pick me up an forty-five minutes ago, but he never showed. And he's not at his dorm room." She reported. "Didn't he tell anyone he was bringing a date?"**

**"Yeah, but it wouldn't have been you," Russ said under his breath.**

**Hearing what Russ said, the team snickered. They _all _knew who Banks wanted to take to the dance. And it certainly wasn't this girl wearing a bright red dress.**

**"Hey Fulton, could you please pass me a cup of punch." Connie asked. "I'm really thirsty."**

**Fulton quickly deducting what Connie was planning, gladly handed her a large cup of fruit punch.**

**"Here you go," He said, as he passed the cup vigorously in front of Dana as Connie's hand accidently collided with the rim. Streams of red punch were flowing down Dana's red dress.**

**"I'm sorry." She apologized.**

**"No, no. Let me help." Averman assisted he grabbed the napkin from Goldberg's hand, which was covered with dip residue.**

**"Don't forget to wipe her face and hair. We wouldn't want the punch to stain." Connie smirked.**

**"I got that!" Luis piped up as he grabbed a napkin to wipe off her face. As he dried off the punch, he smeared her mascara and lipstick around.**

**"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any lipstick on you, Connie? This girl is in need of some upkeep." Dwayne observed.**

**Dana reached inside her purse to grab her compact mirror. She screeched as she saw her reflection.**

**"You- you all are horrible!" She sputtered, angrilly as she ran off towards the bathroom.**

**"That's y'all!" Dwayne hollered after her.**

**"Great job Ducks. That should show Adam's ex." Connie smiled.**

**"His ex?" they all exclaimed.**

**"Banks pushed Gaffney aside- for her?" Ken's jaw dropped. "There must be something wrong in the universe."**

**"That can't be it." Dwayne defended Adam. "Adam can't get over Julie within a matter of twelve hours."**

**"He can, he will and he did." Luis advised.**

**Portman pounded his fist into his hand. "I'm gonna pound Banks for taking another girl instead of Julie."**

**Fulton sighed. "What's Banks problem, anyway?"**

**"Who knows," Ken added. **

**Guy spoke up. "Hold up. We don't know if Banks brought that Dana girl as his date. Maybe he's picking up Julie, right now?"**

**Connie answered worried. "Should we check on her and see what's taking the guys?"**

**"Yeah," they all agreed.**

**But before they could leave, she along with the rest of them team saw Julie, Adam and Charlie enter. Their mouths dropped.**

** Julie looked beautiful. No one had really seen Julie decked out in make up or a pretty gown. Her long light brown hair was crimped in waves and she wore a long light blue gown with spaghetti straps. Conway didn't look too bad either. He wore a egg-shell colored dress shirt and black slacks. He slicked back his brown hair. While Adam wore a dark blue dress shirt and Navy slacks and his hair was gelled up.**

**"Instead of a miracle having Julie be here, we have a set of Miracle Men." Russ noted.**

**They all greeted them with smiles and friendly pats on the shoulder.**

**"Look, who finally came to greet us with their presence." Teased Guy.**

**"I can't help it, if I look this good." Charlie joked. **

**"You better had made an improvement, after taking a half an hour to get ready." Adam pointed out.**

**"Hey Rich Boy, we met your date." Portman announced gruffly.**

**"You'd better know Julie." He informed as he put an arm around her shoulder. **

**"Oh, well in that case. You might want to mention that to your wanna-be date in the red dress." Russ informed as he pointed to Dana coming back their way.**

**They all whipped around to see Dana striding towards them, practically seeing red as he saw Adam and Julie together.**

**"Where were you?" She demanded as she put her hands on her hips. "You were supposed to pick me up!"**

**A smirk played on his lips. "It's hard to be one's date, when I never agreed to it."**

**"And you went with your goalie?" She cried.**

**"Of course." He beamed with pride as he smiled down at Julie. "She's my date."**

**Julie looked Dana over. "You're his date?" She gave an unlady-like snort. "Don't make me toss my lunch."**

**"You mean furballs," Russ corrected with a smile.**

**"What?" Julie exclaimed.**

**"Furballs. Cat. It should be obvious." Goldberg insisted.**

**Dana insisted. "Adam Banks is my date! I asked him."**

**She was now getting irritated, stepped in. "Get it into your head: He's Not Your Date! He didn't even say 'yes'. Therefore, he _isn't_ your date. "**

**Portman, not wanting to miss any of the action, took Dana by the arm. "That's right. You're not his date, you're mine,"**

**Dana noticing the tall, gruff enforcer, blanched. She turned to Julie and Adam and said, disgusted. With a toss of her head, she sulked off. "Have fun,"**

**Portman, wagging his eyebrows at the team. "She's fiesty. I like that." And went to go after her.**

**The team laughed.**

**Charlie announced. "This moment calls for a celebration."**

**"The band is on their break. Maybe we can request a song?" Julie asked.**

**"I have a better idea." Charlie smirked.**

**He went up to the DJ and asked if he could get the music cued up for "their" song. Within a few minutes everything was set up.**

**"May I have everyone's attention?" Charlie said to the crowd of baffled students and teachers, with microphone in hand. "I'm here to dedicate a song to two great Ducks. Hope you enjoy it."**

**"Uh oh." Averman began. **

**In seconds they heard Jessica Simpson's 'I Wanna Love You Forever' blast through the speakers. The Ducks' all laughed while Julie lowered her eyes, and Adam put a hand on his forehead, to stare at the floor.**

**Let's face it, Charlie was a bad singer. He was off-key- if it was on purpose or not, who knows? His voice cracked as he hit the high notes. If he had been an _American Idol_ contestant, even sweetheart judge, Paula Abdul would have put a major smackdown on him! **

**He had finished singing the song. The Ducks gave him the loudest ovation, with cheers, whistles and shouts. He quickly ran over to the DJ and requested a new song. He requested Savage Garden's 'I Loved You Before I Met You.'**

**Banks finally got to know what it felt like to have Julie in his arms. It felt good. The two of them swayed in synch with the music. They could only focus on each other.**

**"Aw," Connie put her hands over her heart. "They look so cute. We should start calling them Catlady and Cake-Eater."**

**"About damn time those two got together." Fulton Reed commented.**

**END**


End file.
